69 Carnation Rd
by RAI-RULZ
Summary: 69 Carnation Rd was always abandoned. Until a new guy moved in with his sister. And the church boy Duo Maxwell caught his eye. SLASH! 2x3, 1x4, 5x6, NxD THIS IS A ONE-SHOT UNLESS SOMEONE ELSE WANT TO CONTINUE IT! THIS IS ONLY TO HELP PROGRESS FOR MY STORY DUO POTTER!


**Duo POV**

69 Carnation Road. That place was there longer than any other house in town. It was big. Three stories high not counting the attic. It also had a basement. The house was, at one point, painted white with blue flower boxes along with a nice white picket fence. But now it was covered in diret and peeling horribly. The once blue flower boxes where now old and rotted. The picket fence had huge gaps missing. I had heard from Father Maxwell once that there was a family of owls living in the attic. No one ever went there. Not even those delinquent kids that live down the street. there was always a "**For Sale**" sign out front. But no one ever bought it. Father Maxwell told me that no one had owned it since Isis Jacobs almost 100 years ago. She died of a heartattack in her room. Creepy thought.

So no one ever thought anyone would buy the place it just wasn't done. But imagine our surprise(our meaning Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Zechs, Nion, Dorthy, and I since Relena stopped hanging out with us when Quatre and Heero got together) when a van pulled up one day. They took out the "**For Sale**" sign and got to work. Over the next few weeks vans and trucks came and went fixing up the place. It was repainted a light yellow and the flower boxes a baby blue. A new fence went up and it was painted red. The grass was replaced with fresh brand new grass and the garden seemed to have sprung up flowers and vines over might. The flower boxes where also filled with flowers of every color. it was turning out to look beautiful. But than a two moving trucks pulled up. One with fruniture the other with boxes. The movers took them into the house.

It was a week later that we noticed something. "Isn't that a car?" asked Quatre sitting up from his position lying against Heero who looked up from his laptop.

The others as well as I looked up. Well. Except for Zechs and Wufei who were to busy making out in the corner. Sure enough there was a Sedan out in front of 69 Carnation Rd. Quatre had the perfect veiw from his room on the next block. "So there is. Hey! Let's make some cookies to welcome them to the nieghborhood!"

The other's agreed and we rushed downstairs to bug Rashid, Quatre's care taker when his father or sister's weren't home, to help us bake cookies. After of course we got Zechs and Wufei apart long enough to tell them our plan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Trowa's POV**

I gave a sigh of relief as I opened the last box for my room. I am SO glad that we've finally decided to stay here. Well more like Cathy decided to stay here. just as i was about to FINALLY sit down the doorbell rang and Cathy called out,"Trowa! Could you get that please?"

I sighed but walked downstairs to the front door. I opened it and saw the most gorgeous and adorable teen i ever saw. At first glance he looked like a girl with his long hair in a braid, his full lips, and his curvy body. But the lack of breasts and the fact I found him attractive said otherwise. "Hi!" he said happily.

"Hello." I replied quietly.

"My name is Duo Maxwell! I live over at the church on Central. This is Quatre Winner," the small blonde,"his boyfriend Heero Yuy," the slightly scary and possesive looking Japanese boy,"Wufei Chang and his boyfriend Millardo "Zechs" Peacecraft," the Chinese boy and the tall blonde,"and Lucreta Nion with her girlfriend Dorothy Catalonia. We just came to bring you cookies and welcome you to the town!"

He said this all with a big smile on his face and held out a plate of chocolate chip cookies. I gave him a small smiled and stepped to the side. "Come in."

Duo gave me a huge smile and skipped in. The others entered at a slower pace. I led them to the kitchen, which was the cleanest place at the moment, to see that Cathy had entered at some point during Duo's introductions. Which reminds me,"I'm Trowa Barton by the way. That's my sister Catherine Bloom. You can call her Cathy."

Cathy smiled brightly at them. "Oh hello! How wonderful of you to come visit!"

Duo smiled brightly at Cathy and i felt a wave of jealousy fill me. But I ignored it. I wasn't even dating him and i was already possessive! Damn!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Two Weeks later, Duo's POV**

I hummed softly as I ran in the park. "Hey." a voice said beside me.

I turned slightly and saw it was Trowa. "Hey." I breathed slightly out of breath.

We ran together in silence until we reached his house. We stopped and just breathed for a moment before Trowa turned to me. "Duo?"

I turned,"Ye-" I was cut off as Trowa kissed me.

For a moment we stood there kissing before Trowa pulled away and asked,"Do you want to go on a date with me Duo?"

I blinked before laughing,"I would love to."

**~End~**


End file.
